


Through the pain, toward the light

by 2facedhopelessness



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Boredom, Fluff and Angst, Love/Hate, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2facedhopelessness/pseuds/2facedhopelessness
Summary: Vio and Blue come back hurt from their journey to save Hyrule. But they can count on their friends to help, even if that help is to bring back a so-called demon that still hasn't forgotten the bitter taste of  treason.Vidow slow burn and Red x Blue and some background Zelda x Green i guess.Warning, this will most probably hold panick attacks, allusion to self-hatred and dark thoughts.
Relationships: Blue Link & Green Link & Red Link & Shadow Link & Vio Link, Blue Link/Red Link, Green Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Shadow Link/Vio Link
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Through the pain, toward the light

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. First fanfic for that fandom soooo comments are appreciated to improve ^^  
> Also i am BORED and uploads will just go as it goes cause I'm BORED.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> BOREDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Shadow was sure he had died. He felt nothing, inside and outside of his body. He saw nothing, he heard nothing, he smelled nothing. He couldn't even taste the saliva normally wetting his mouth enough to stay comfortable in his own body.   
But he didn't feel any discomfort either. It was weird, so... Weird. Could shadows ever die when their owners where still alive?? Heck, why could he even THINK at this point?  
Shadow's thoughts had no answer, only himself to debate with, himself to talk to, himself for all he could do.   
Perhaps it was like he was asleep or something? But he couldn't even THINK when he was. And coma was unlikely, he had destroyed his own life source.... Or perhaps this was just how every shadow lived? But then why couldn't he see anything about the one's he's the shadow off? Why could he do nothing other than THINK???  
It seemed like he would have much enough time needed yo answer all theses in every way, shape or form possible.....  
__________________________________

Vio had yet another sleepless night. It wasn't that he wasn't tired. No, he was. Awfully so. He'd never would have guessed coffee and tea would be his best friends now that the only one he ever had was dead and haunting his thoughts at all hours.   
It was almost like Shadow was still concious and doing this to him on purpose. Honestly, Vio wouldn't have been surprised. The purple-haired demon probably hated him more than everything....  
Vio stretched out as he saw the sun setting off into the sky, ready for another bright sunny day, meaning there was no point in trying to sleep no more for the violet-clad hero.   
Ah sunny days, such thing he now hated to see. It was almost like he NEEDED the sky to be as dull as he felt tired, as cloudy as his mind was with thoughts, as rainy as his eyes could be in the dead of the night, as dark as his heart probably was to have done such a thing to someone like Shadow.  
At first it was alright, Shadow had been nothing more than just an ennemy, a demon to slay just as easily as any Deku scrubs. But has he truly got to know him, he learned Shadow was almost none of that.  
Vio got up, he didn't need to look at himself in the mirror to know he looked absolutely pathetic. Vio simply thought his own problems weren't as bad as Blue's, who had came back pretty damaged from their separated times .   
He however still needed to pull his act up, give a bit of hope to the others that, eventually, they'll all have healed from their wounds. He felt like he needed to do so for his friends, be there for them like he hadn't been for Shadow.  
And so here he was, dressing up for the day with his small wizard robe, braiding one part of his hair again as it looked messy now from turning in his bed so much, adjusting the glasses he now owned from reading so much, even at night with barely any light. It wasn't that he didn't knew it was bad for his health, more like that he always didn't notice the light was so dim, too absorbed in his reading. He also wore his old belt for odd reasons. It just felt comforting to still have that on himself. He checked where his journal was, as usual, and putted it in it's rightful place in the double-end of the drawer under his desk. He then proceeded to rub the skin under his eyes, hoping that somehow the large purple-y black circles under his eyes would be swept away with this very motion.  
He eventually stopped, took a deep breath, and opened his door to go downstairs for breakfast. He wasn't even out of his room though that he heard a muffled hello. The voice was instantly recognizable, not too calm, not too energized, not too anything. Just stable and comforting.   
When Vio turned his head towards the sound, he found he was once again correct in his assumptions, as Green waved a hand at him after rubbing his left eye a bit. Green tended to have trouble waking up in the morning for no specific reasons, he just was that way.  
"Good morning" added the leader with a small smile, seemingly in a good mood thankfully.  
"Good morning to you too, have you slept well?" Answered the archer, for once beating Red to the question of everyone had slept fine.  
"Yeah i had a good sleep this time. Red's just preparing for today's meeting with the princess." The leader informed, knowing the question would pop out quickly.  
"Ah, alright." Vio answered, glad he didn't had to ask the question himself.  
"Yes. Actually, I'm thinking about treating him with a nice trip somewhere, perhaps the traveling circus that's stopped here for a few weeks, you know just for some time together."  
"That sounds like a good idea, he'd enjoy it." Answered the archer, doubting he would enjoy himself there as he knew how most of the tricks were performed already. Just then their bubbly friend came into the hallway as well, with a bright smile on his face. He seemed pretty happy as usual. This gave the two Links a good feeling in their chests, knowing the cheerful one was still fine and unbothered, still happy to do whatever life brought to him and optimistic about the future.  
"Hi! Great morning!!" Red said, giving each a big hug to start the day with.  
Vio was about to answer before they heard a lound scream. It came from the last un-opened bedroom on the second floor of the house they had gotten as they grew up from staying at the castle, despite often staying there to stay close to the princess, now queen, of the country. They still referred to her as princess for some reason thought.  
They all gave each other a glance before all at once were rushing to the bedroom, Red being the first to reach the door and enter.  
What they found inside wasn't unusual sight, as sad as that was. Backed away into the corner right next to his bed, the notoriously-known hot-head was crying his eyes out, screaming again, covering his head with what seemed to be the only defense that came to his mind. No, not some sort of weapon, but just his trembling, icy blue pale arms. Red rushed to the aid of their friend, but found himself unknowing of what to do when Blue was in such distress, scared to make it worse. Vio, being the quickest to think, urged their leader to do something. He knew that if it was him, Blue would freak out further. He somehow was able to sense which one of them it was and for reasons still unknown to Vio, his own presence didn't help Blue. "Green, quick take him by the shoulders."   
As soon as that line left his mouth, the leader was back in his role and was doing just so. At first it triggered more trembling, but not fighting. It was... So odd coming from Blue, to see him so defenseless.  
"Oh goodness, Vio help wrap him in his blanket, he's freezing again!"   
Vio quickly took actions, tightening the very fluffy and warm blanket around their shaking, dillusonial friend. It seemed to calm the boy down an inch. Red finally took his usual course of action and hugged the crying boy, whispering things that neither Green or Vio could hear. But as always, it seemed to calm down the boy further and finally stop his screaming and some of his trembling. Eventually he blinked his eyes which had been glassy up until now, finally coming back to himself. He stayed there for a bit, stunned and needing some time to process that he had again had a bad dream which he hadn't tottaly woken up from when he was indeed awake.  
His first reaction was to angrily thrust away poor Red. But that was quickly followed by a grumbled apology. They all knew Blue didn't mean it and was actually angry at himself, at his new-found weakness and how terrorized he still felt.   
The other Links quietly got out of the room so the angry one could calm down and quickly get ready. All of this didn't mean the other didn't want some privacy and mostly, everything he touched to be neat and tidied up.   
"Green, i think it's time we tell Zelda about this. Blue cannot go on further like this..." Vio said aloud, concious Blue could hear it from the other side of the door.   
The leader only answered with a determined nod. 

_______________________________  
Shadow still couldn't do anything beside think. And things to think about he had. Like all his time with that traitor, the one he trusted the most in his entire life. Yet as much as he was angry at Vio, the most reproaches he did them to himself. Maybe he should have just been better. Maybe he should have done another way around.  
Maybe he should just have NOT trusted anyone! What was he even thinking!? Of course he couldn't trust anyone! The light was all about killing what he was, the princess and theses heros would only see him as an inferior thing, something they litteraly step onto every single day of their damn lives! And the dark world wasn't any better. He was only being so used, only kept alive because he was THEIR shadow. Not because of himself no, but because of THEM. They were what was important, anywhere he went, anytime it'd be, he would always be so useless and DISPOSABLE of. Something only valuable for someone else's worth. It was infuriating to the Shadow, why was HE to be like that? He never asked to be concious, so why even was he still concious in this place!? Was Life really just wanting him to SUFFER so badly!?  
Shadow thought and thought. He couldn't do it any other way. But he did know that, if it was going to be this way for eternity, then insanity was what awaited him...

**Author's Note:**

> Well thank you for reading, again comments are enjoyed, if anything u don't understand you can ask me also sorry for bad English I've learned it alone :/.  
> Have a nice wonderful day friend!


End file.
